crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Itami Kodoku
Personality When it comes to personality, Itami, or 'Tami' as closer friends refer to him, is a very difficult book to read. As a child he was a very happy, bubbly and excitable young boy, who relished in every challenge and did his best to live up to the high expectations of his clan. When his entire clan was murdered however, he seemed to lock himself away from others. He took a strong disliking to socializing and making friends with others, and instead focused more on training and becoming a stronger fighter. He took on a very cold exterior as well as interior, and can act aggressive, closed and cold to those around him. The only exception to the rule is his mentor, Kurai Horo, whom he had very close bonds with. Abilities The Kodoku Clan are renowned for their battle tactics and the ability to analyse any situation within seconds and have a battle plan already laid out. Even by these standards, Itami is considered a genius. Kurai himself stated in the past that he was utterly surprised with the speed at which Itami would grasp new techniques, learning the Chidori which took Kurai years to create in a matter of hours, he also praised the boys amount of energy, being able to use the Chidori twice a day when he was young, and far more than that today. He's famous among the Ariadelventian assassins for his innate talent and his ability to quickly come to terms with the task at hand as well as his creativity, taking Kurai's Chidori technique and managing to effectively modify it for a number of different uses as he got older. He was shown to be able to hold his own again Rin Tezuka, a Lunar Knight who was admittedly still in training, but it is assumed that both were holding back their full potential in the fight. Taijutsu Hand-to-hand combat is not Itami's specialty and nor does he enjoy using it, but he has shown considerable skill in the fighting style of Kurai Horo, making use of kicks, punches and open palmed hits to damage an opponent. Thanks to his Sharingan, he can quickly learn and copy an enemies fighting style and develop his own to counter-act it, making him a formidable hand-to-hand fighter. His intense speed comes as a great help when it comes to his melee combat, being able to position himself between an enemy and their escape route without them even knowing. It is predicted by Kurai that when moving at full speed, it would be nearly impossible to follow Itami without aided eyes such as the Sharingan. Kenjutsu Itami is incredibly skilled with his swordsmanship, and he considers it as his primary close attack style. In past contracts, Itami has had to fight countless armed opponents at the same time, and emerged without even a scratch or drop of blood on him. He uses a chokuto which he calls the 'Sword of Kusanagi' which is rumoured to be able to cut through most materials. This is not quite true, but Itami has discovered the ability to channel his Chidori currents through the sword, increasing the vibrations within and making it much sharper, allowing it to live up to the expectations put upon it. He possess' powerful striking abilities as well as speed, accuracy and defensive capabilities. He has yet to truly show his Kenjutsu abilities in combat, in his sparring session with Rin Tezuka, he showed his skill in mixing his Chidori with his sword to make a deadly combination. Ninjutsu Magic is the pillar which supports all of Itami's fighting techniques, he uses magic in conjucture with his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu to create a myriad of powerful abilities and techniques that aid him in combat as well as severely damage his enemies. Like all Kodoku, Itami is highly skilled in fire-based magic, a skill which he in turn passed on to his teacher, Kurai Horo, as repayment for learning the Chidori. Category:Characters